


Taking a Bath Gets Steamy

by youll_never_guess



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Older Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess
Summary: Koko and Jonah go all the way in the baths.
Kudos: 1





	Taking a Bath Gets Steamy

Jonah leaned back in the large bath, inhaling a deep breath of the steamy air and sinking deeper into the water. He loved nothing more than letting the adrenaline of a gunfight sink out of his muscles in a warmbath. His senses tingled as he felt another person enter the baths. A gasp left his mouth as he looked up to see Koko emerge from a shroud of steam- nude. Perhaps that made sense in a bathroom but it felt naughty to be alone with her like this nonetheless. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she descended into the water beside him. He distracts himself by thinking of the fight from only hours before, of mud and rain and blood filling his mouth as soldiers were shot to shreds before his very eyes.

“Tonight was rough,” he admits to his superior. He didn’t often talk about missions, especially with her, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. Would she have left him to die out there? He knew he would die in battle one day, but he never imagined that day happening so soon. Perhaps it was karma, though; after wrecking so many lives by travelling with an arms dealer it made sense his demise would be soon and cruel. 

“You are my soldier, you'll fight to protect me forever. And I’ll fight to protect you.” Koko’s words pull Jonah from his morbid reflections. He glances up to look her in the eyes. He hadn’t realized how close she’d gotten, practically sitting on him. He watches her closely as her eyes fall to his lips, and stay there. 

His eyes widen as he realizes her intent, breath stuck in his lungs as she leans in to kiss him. Although brief, it feels like their lips tough for an eternity, his eyes still frozen open in surprise. 

“I think I’ll be able to protect you from now on, too” she says with her usual confidence. She angles in to kiss him again, and this time Jonah leans into it, gasping slightly as her lips confidently capture his. She pulls back, catching his lower lip in her teeth for a moment as she surveys him. When she kisses him again, her body settles into his lap, with her hands on his shoulders and quickly roaming lower. 

Lost in her mouth, the young boy barely notices her hand grasping his firm dick. His head falls back, moaning, as she begins to pump it languidly between them. Koko takes one of his tan, scarred hands and presses it against one of her pale, perky breasts. Jonah gazes at her supply body in wonder, drinking in the sight. 

Tentatively, he moves his hand to fondle her better. He gazes at the white-blonde in wonder at the gasp elicited as a calloused finger brushes against a perked nipple. More confidently he repeats the motion, circling the bud with soap slick fingers, drinking in her moans with pleasure. Kokos’s hand === tightens on his dick, bringing him to full hardness. She jacks him off with more === now, reinitiating a fierce kiss. 

On a whim, the blonde grinds her clit against his powerful tan thigh, moaning into his mouth at the pleasure. She rides him with gusto until she feels the boy needily bucking his hips into her. Koko immediately, grinning wickedly at his protests, a smile that promises better things ahead. 

Her arms wrap tightly around his broad shoulders as she guides his length into her hot, wet heat, gasping as she sinks to the hilt. A coy grin crosses her face as she watches the boy below her lost in ecstasy. With that, she begins to glide up his surprisingly long dick.

Although, she thinks, you need a big one one to waltz from warzone to warzone. The woman sets a hard pace, leaving the boy little time to adjust to the new pleasure. Waves of water crash over the sides of the sunken bath as she moves wildly on the scarred boy. Already close from riding his thigh, with a little help from Jonah’s thumb pressed against her clit, she quickly reaches her high. Koko drapes across his tan chest as she rides out her orgasm, his still-hard dick still inside her. 

With a wicked smirk, she lifts herself off and sinks below the surface of the steaming bath water. She feels his body jerk in surprise as she takes his cock in her mouth, steadily bobbing her head. Jonah cums hard, filling her mouth with the bitter white fluid. Rising above water, she catches his lips on her own in a bruising kiss, letting him taste his own cum on her tongue. 

With that, she rises out of the bath, water streaming from her pale body as if an angel rising from a sacred lake. Jonah watches her go with awe, breathless and stunned from the experience. He slumps into the now tepid water, brushing his lips as if to impress the memory into them.


End file.
